Wish Upon A Star
by TheOtomePrincess
Summary: 'It all started when it came to an end. Senior Prom.' This is my fist fanfic with a song! It's called Wish Upon A Star By Samantha Mumba. If you want you can listen to the song during certain chapters. I will leave an A/N to tell you when. R&R! Hope you like it!
1. How It All Started

Chapter 1

_Perfect. Nothing can be more perfect than this…_

You know how people ask you if there is just one moment in your life that you would freeze in place so it never ends? My answer? Right here. Right now. In the arms of _Brandon Roberts_ after five years of being apart. Kissing him endlessly to prove to myself that this is not a dream. Because it's real-life. And for the first time in five years, I feel cherished… Loved…

It all started when it came to an end. Senior Prom.

A lot has happened during those past four years. The band broke-up but we're all still really good friends, I've continued my singing carrier so I guess you can say I'm still a not-so-talented-pop-star, Brianna is still as crazy as ever and my favorite out of it all: BRANDON AND I ARE DATING!

We were dancing the night away. Not giving a care in the world and having the time of our lives when the music stopped suddenly and the principal walked on stage. "Hello students! Thank you again for coming to our WCD High School Senior Prom!" There was a loud cheer from the dance floor. "I am honored to announce the Prom King and Queen tonight!" An even louder cheer came from the dance floor. I looked at Brandon next to me with a very confident look on his face. "Brandon, is there something you know that you're not telling me?" I said with a mock-suspicious voice. "You'll see." He said, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Now here are the results!" The principal said, pulling out a fancy-looking envelope from his suit. "Our Prom King and Queen are…" Everyone held their breaths. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Brandon squeezed my hand tightly.

"BRANDON ROBERTS AND NIKKI MAXWELL! Come up on stage to get your crown!" The principal announced. "WHAT!?" I yelled out loud but my voice was drowned out by the cheering from everyone in the room. Brandon stretched out his hand towards me. "Shall we?" He asked me. I was so shocked I couldn't answer. So Brandon just grabbed my hand and led me to the stage where we were presented our sashes and crowns. They were so beautiful. Even more beautiful than my Sweetheart Princess tiara I got back in middle school. Brandon placed my crown on my head for me and I placed his crown on his head for him. He looked so charming and handsome in his tux and with the crown, he looked like and actual prince. I think I fell for him all over again tonight. We faced the crowd and smiled possibly the biggest smile we've ever given.


	2. Tears And Regret

Chapter 2

"Brandon, what's going on?" I asked him during our spotlight dance. "I kinda signed you up to try and be Prom Queen. I did the same for me too. Then, I gave flyers out to vote for us without you knowing. I wanted it to be a surprise." He said. "But why?" I asked. "Because I wanted to make tonight special for you." He said smiling down at me. "Brandon…" He literally is the best boyfriend ever. It's a miracle he wanted to date me. "And I also wanted to give you this…" He pulled out a golden heart-shaped locket from his pocket and handed it to me. I gasped. It's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life. I noticed that the words 'My Heart Belongs To Brandon' were engraved in it. "And it opens." Brandon opened the locket inside was the picture of the two of us smiling. I was so happy I started to cry. Brandon saw my tears and a look of worry spread across his face. "Do… you not like it?" He asked. "No, I don't like it…" I said. Brandon looked hurt. "Oh, ok. I'll just retu-" "You didn't let me finish." I said, cutting him off. "I don't like it Brandon. And that's because I love it." I said smiling at him. He looked relived and happy at the same time. He put the locket around my neck and then he kissed me passionately. I kissed him back but at the same time I felt like I was being watched. I turned around and saw Mackenzie, glaring at me with eyes filled win unimaginable hate. Then she smirked. And I could tell that she was plotting something but I don't know what. So I just decided to ignore that suspicious feeling in my gut and continued to dance with Brandon. But later on, I would soon regret that I did.

A while later, the dance ended at it was time for everybody to go home. I told Brandon to wait for me while I went to use the bathroom. After I got out I saw what might have been the worst thing I could possibly see. I saw Brandon with his back facing me… kissing another girl. I looked closer and the girl was Mackenzie. "Brandon?..." I called, praying that when he does turn around it is somebody else kissing Mackenzie. But when he turned around, it was Brandon. I felt like my heart had been ripped to shreds and I felt the tears running down my face. "How could you!?" I yelled then ran away. "Nikki wait!" I heard Brandon call for me but I didn't turn around. And I could feel the smug look on Mackenzie's face as I ran away in tears.


	3. Goodbye Brandon We're Through

Chapter 3

I sat down at a bench in front of the school. I texted my mom to come and pick me up. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes and I tried to blink them away but I couldn't. All I could do was sob miserably, with my hands covering my face. _Brandon... I can't believe it..._ I trusted him I loved him, I _still_ love him but I want to hate him. I can't believe he kissed Mackenzie. Part of me knew this was going to happen though. I mean, Mackenzie is one of the biggest CCPs in the whole school. Of course Brandon would fall for her at some point. But did he really have to cheat on me?

_CRACK!_ I heard lightning strike and soon, rain started falling. But I didn't care if my dress got wet. Actually I'm glad there's rain. Because nobody could see me cry when I'm in it. "Nikki!" I looked up and I saw Brandon there, also getting soaked in the rain. I got up and ran the other direction. But it's hard to run in heels so Brandon caught up with me easily. He grabbed my arm tightly and I turned to face him. He looked at me right in the eyes. "Nikki, let me explain-" "There's nothing to explain! I trusted you Brandon and you just tore out my heart and threw it away like it was nothing!" I snapped, cutting him off. "No Nikki, you don't understand! I would never cheat on you! I love you! It was Mackenzie who kissed me!" He said grabbing my arm tighter. "And why should I believe you?!" I hissed. "Because I know you do Nikki. And I know you want to. Deep down in your heart you want to and you do believe." I just stared at him. After what seemed like forever, I shook his hand off my arm and started walking in the direction to my house. But then I stopped after a few steps and looked over my shoulder slightly. "Goodbye Brandon. We're through." I said and then continued walking away. "Nikki, wait!" Brandon said as he grabbed a hold of my arm again. "Let me go Brandon." I said without facing him. "Please Nikki-" "I SAID LET ME GO!"

_SMACK!_

It seemed like everything went in slow motion. I slapped Brandon hard across the face. He seemed really surprised at first. Even I was surprised at what I did. But then he had a pained/sad expression on his face and I don't know if it's because I slapped him but he looked like he was going to cry. I immediately regretted what I did but I couldn't show it. So instead, I took off the locket he gave me and placed it in his hand. "Here keep it. I don't need it anymore. Maybe you can switch out the picture and then give it to Mackenzie as a present." I said and I walked away. I didn't want to look back. I really didn't. But I felt like I had to. So I hid behind a tree and watched Brandon just stand there in the rain with his head down and his hand clenching the locket in his fist. "She really does hate me..." He mumbled. Then he fell on his knees and I could see him trembling. He was crying. I felt a pain in my chest when I saw him cry. And I started crying again. I wanted to run up to him. Hug him. Kiss him. Tell him that I'm sorry for what I did. But I couldn't. I just couldn't. So I walked home with mixed feelings of hate, pain and sadness in my heart.


	4. Best Friends, Today, Tomorrow And Always

Chapter 4

I stayed at home for a week. Watching sad chick-flicks like The Notebook, eating a tub full of ice-cream, writing countless heart break songs and crying nonstop. Using at least fifteen boxes of tissues. But even after all of that, I didn't even feel the slightest bit better.

On Saturday, Chloe and Zoey burst into my room while I was still sleeping. "WAKE UP GIRLFRIEND! IT'S TIME TO GET OUT OF HERE!" I groaned and pulled my blanket over my head. "Come on Nikki! Don't act like that!" Chloe said as she pulled off my blanket. "Whew! What died in here!?" Zoey asked as she scrunched up her nose. "My heart…" I croaked, my voice hoarse. Chloe opened the curtains and let the sunlight in. I hissed and cover my eyes in the glare of the light. "Go take a shower Nikki! We're going to get you take your mind of that bastard!" Zoey said pushing me into my bathroom with a fresh pair of clothes. "Don't call him that…" I mumbled on instinct.

It was silent for a while. Then out of nowhere, I just fell on the floor sobbing. Chloe and Zoey went up to me and hugged me tight. "I-I just can't believe he would do that to me!" I said as I cried. "I loved him!" the tears kept falling down my face while Chloe and Zoey hugged me silently. "We know," Zoey said. "But Nikki you are one of the strongest girls we've ever met. And we know that you'll be able to overcome this. You'll just need some time." Chloe said. "I-I don't think I can." "I know heart-breaks are tough Nikki. Trust me; I've been through a few myself. But during those times, you were there for me, and if there's one thing I learned about break-ups, it's that boyfriends come and go but us friends, we're forever." Chloe said. "Yeah we're best friends!" Zoey beamed. "Today-" "Tomorrow…" "Nikki it's your turn." Chloe whispered. "…And always…" I mumbled. "YEAH!" Chloe and Zoey giggled. (A/N The Today, Tomorrow And Always thing is a thing I do with my friends it's kind of like a secret hand shake or something.)

"Thanks guys." I mumbled as I wiped my tears. "You really are the best friends a girl could ask for." I said as I managed a small smile. "Well, we're just glad you're feeling better." Zoey said. "Now come on, let's go!" Chloe said as she pushed me I the bathroom with my clothes. "Okay." I said.

We spent the whole day at the mall and I felt a lot better.

A/N: I know. This chapter kinda sucks. But it will get better in the next chapter! I hope…


End file.
